Golf shoes traditionally include a shoe upper, a lasting board, and an outsole. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional method of constructing a shoe with these three basic components. As shown in FIG. 1, the lasting board, also called an insole board, is secured to a bottom portion of the upper and the bottom portion of the upper is adhered to the outsole.
Golf shoes constructed using conventional methods, such as the shoe shown in FIG. 1, exhibit several drawbacks. For example, the manufacturing process can be somewhat complicated since the upper must be attached to both the lasting board and the outsole. In addition, the bottom of the foot is often positioned higher off the ground than desired when using a conventional golf shoe. That is, since the foot must be positioned on or above the lasting board, which is, in turn, on or above the outsole, conventional golf shoes generally must be of a certain height profile. Improvements to the form, function, and manufacturing processes relating to golf shoes are always desirable, including those that facilitate the construction of a low-profile golf shoe.